


Словно у тебя и не было крыльев

by LarryD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл влюбляется, глядя на измазанного кровью Ганнибала, по запястья погрузившего руки в тело человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно у тебя и не было крыльев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like you never had wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800231) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды WTF Hannigram 2016.

Люди появляются и исчезают из жизни Уилла.

Курсанты, агенты, жертвы, свидетели. Остаются они редко, даже те, кто еще жив, и никогда ничего не оставляют после себя. Нет даже намека, когда это произойдет. Только что они были здесь, а сейчас тот уголок, который отвел им в своей жизни Уилл, уже опустел.

Ганнибал Лектер не похож на остальных.

Словно плотник, он осторожной рукой откалывает мелкие щепки от Уилла, выдалбливая себе место в его доме и разуме. Он не спрашивает разрешения, скрывая грубость под жилетами и вежливым стуком в восемь утра, и внезапно Ганнибал _повсюду_.

* * *

Уилл не может отвести глаз от сотейника, блестящего и сверкающего в лучах солнца, как новенький, почти даже не поцарапанный. Его футболка еще влажная, потная после очередного кошмара, и мозг будто онемел, но Уилл знает, что у него нет ничего настолько приличного. Его сотейник тусклый и, наверное, валяется в ящике вместе со всей остальной утварью, которой Уилл тоже не пользуется.

Он ставит сотейник на обеденный стол, ловя себя на желании как можно скорее вернуть владельцу, потому что в его доме все со временем становится немного потрепанным. Неправильной кажется даже мысль о чем-то, принадлежащем Ганнибалу, в небезупречном состоянии.

Два дня спустя Ганнибал снова захватывает его кухню, на сей раз — чтобы приготовить приправленные зеленью французские тосты с грибами и постным беконом, ничего похожего на который Уилл раньше не пробовал. Ганнибал занимает больше места, чем кажется физически возможным, и выглядит на захламленной кухне Уилла совсем как дома, с ослабленным галстуком и закатанными рукавами, и если Уилл и прижимается к его боку, то сам почти верит, что единственное искушение, которому уступает — это запах, поднимающийся над разнообразными кастрюлями и сковородами.

— Ты... э-э, ты забыл это в прошлый раз, — говорит Уилл, показывая на сотейник в руке Ганнибала.

— Как удачно. Мы бы умерли с голоду, разыскивая подходящие принадлежности в глубинах твоих ящиков.

Ганнибал ловко переворачивает еще кусок бекона и подмигивает Уиллу, великодушно позволяя ему притвориться, что причина в поддразнивании, а не в том, что он заметил, как долго тот смотрел на его предплечья. Уилл не может заставить себя отойти, еще нет, поэтому крадет кусок бекона, выгадывая еще несколько драгоценных секунд. Вкус так хорош, что Уилл не может сдержать короткого стона, и Ганнибал улыбается ему, нежно и удовлетворенно. Уилл крадет еще кусок и чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

* * *

Уилл забывает все мысли о завтраке и том, что однажды может разрешить себе желать, на все время катастрофы в Балтиморском государственном госпитале. Чего Уиллу хочется прямо сейчас — так это вырваться из собственной кожи и забыть о самом существовании Фредерика Чилтона и Фредди Лаундз. Хотел бы он позволить себе погрузиться в жестокие фантазии и не растерять ошметки своей психики.

В следующий раз, когда Уилл входит в свою кухню, сотейник по-прежнему в ящике. На подоконнике стоит раскрашенный керамический горшок со свежим садовым тимьяном, нежная зелень ждет, когда ее сорвут и нарежут руки куда более искусные, чем руки Уилла.

* * *

— Уилл? _Уилл!_

Уилл попробовал перестать спать, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров о преследующем его олене или, хуже того, от прогулок во сне. А теперь Ганнибал стоит прямо перед его столом и будит от нового тревожного сна. Уилл беспомощно смотрит на него.

— Прости, — устало хрипит Уилл и чувствует, что краснеет. Он винит в этом стыд от того, что проспал прием, а не тепло, непривычно растекающееся в груди.

— Не нужно извиняться, — в глазах Ганнибала нет осуждения, только слабый намек на разочарование, и Уилл практически уверен, что и тот существует только в его идущей кругом голове.

И это всего лишь один из признаков того, насколько жизнь Уилла странна и запутанна, что посреди творящихся вокруг зверств и жестокости он находит человека, которому небезразличен настолько, чтобы найти его, когда он пропал.

От еще большего позора — например, пасть на колени и вцепиться в Ганнибала как репей (он и есть репей) — его спасает приход Джека, одного из уже троих людей, которым не все равно настолько, чтобы прийти за ним. Беверли рядом с Джеком буквально вибрирует от нетерпения, тихо мечтая, чтобы они покончили с пустыми разговорами и поторопились.

Ганнибал кладет руку Уиллу на поясницу, успокаивая и направляя на пути к машине, и это единственное, что удерживает его в вертикальном положении, когда Беверли внезапно останавливается и делает глубокий вдох:  
— М-м, это же лосьон с корабликом? Хороший. Я его люблю, столько приятных воспоминаний.

Уилл надеется, что еще спит, потому что реальность, в которой люди постоянно его нюхают, была бы такой настораживающей, что ему пришлось бы обратиться к профессионалу. Конечно же, эту слабую надежду у него грубо отбирает Ганнибал, подтолкнув его сильнее, так, что он едва не спотыкается — напоминая, что им еще ловить серийного убийцу.

* * *

Уилл влюбляется, глядя на измазанного кровью Ганнибала, по запястья погрузившего руки в тело человека.

Что-то внутри Уилла с щелчком встает на место в те краткие секунды, когда он встречается взглядом с Ганнибалом, словно он _узнает_ его на глубоком, сокровенном уровне. Эту связь он не может определить, он даже не знал все это время, что ее не хватало, пока не ощутил, как заполняется пустота ее отсутствия.

Ганнибал занят тем же, от чего Уилла тошнит всякий раз, как он наблюдает это в воображении: буквально держит чужие жизнь и смерть в своих ладонях. Только сейчас Уилл видит акт бескорыстного милосердия и смотрит, благодарный не только за человека на носилках, но и за себя.

* * *

Немолодой джентльмен в винотеке дружелюбен и терпелив, но в конечном счете его взгляд становится привычно измученным, когда Уилл объясняет, что ему нужна бутылка в подарок ценителю, и нет, он не приглашен на обед, для которого покупает вино, и не может сказать, что в меню.

Уиллу удается преподнести бутылку, на которой в итоге остановился («знаете, просто дайте мне что-нибудь дорогое и хорошее»), без лишнего шума. Ганнибал принимает ее, любезный как всегда, и к тому времени, когда Уилла встречает его маленькая свора бродяжек, он уже почти убежден, что сумел оставить то, что может доставить удовольствие Ганнибалу.

Уиллу внезапно приходит в голову, что ему нравится мысль о том, чтобы доставлять Ганнибалу удовольствие. В какой-то момент это стало так же важно, как и не разочаровать Джека. Только эта потребность принадлежит одному лишь Уиллу, и он прячет ее и бережно хранит.

Все мысли о равенстве, которые лелеял Уилл, уничтожены маленькой бутылочкой на шкафчике в ванной.

Она стоит на белой карточке, невинно и так, что невозможно не заметить ее элегантную простоту. На белом ярлычке простым шрифтом написано «Dries Van Noten by Frédéric Malle». И ни тебе кораблей, ни орнаментов. 

Уилл долго смотрит на флакон, гадая, как он пахнет, не прикасаясь к нему, только в конце концов подвинув, чтобы достать карточку. На толстом белом картоне — знакомый каллиграфический почерк Ганнибала. Чего и следовало ожидать, но новизна того, что Ганнибал признает, что это подарок, а не удобно забытая вещь, все равно заставляет сердце Уилла биться чаще.

_Это исключительно. Напоминает мне тебя._

* * *

Последние гости уезжают почти в час ночи, но Ганнибал выглядит свежим и элегантным, когда открывает дверь.

— Прости, что… — начинает было Уилл, но слова замирают на языке. Последние три часа он провел на своем крыльце, споря со своими собаками, благоразумно ли наносить визит в такое время, но ему и в голову не пришло придумать повода.

— Не извиняйся. У меня было чувство, что я тебя сегодня еще увижу.

Вместо того, чтобы пригласить его в свой офис, Ганнибал ведет Уилла наверх, судя по всему, в свою личную гостиную. Она очень похожа на остальной дом, насколько его успел увидеть Уилл, — элегантная и стильная, совсем как хозяин.  
Ганнибал садится в роскошное кожаное кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу, как делал каждый раз, когда Уилл приходил сюда; его отглаженные брюки и скроенные на заказ жилеты — настоящий пир для глаз тех, кому нравится подобное. Уиллу — не особенно, но даже он не может не замечать, какое эффектное зрелище представляет собой Ганнибал.

Когда Уилл наконец вытаскивает флакон из кармана куртки, тот уже весь покрыт отпечатками его вспотевших пальцев. Он нервно вытирает его о зеленое сукно и аккуратно ставит на кофейный столик.

— Тебе понравилось? — интересуется Ганнибал, и выглядит при этом совершенно спокойным.

— Я… я не открывал, — признается Уилл, постукивая пальцем по крышке. Он не в состоянии перестать ерзать, поэтому стискивает кулаки и засовывает в карманы. — Я не понимаю, _что_ это значит?

— Это может значить все, что захочешь, Уилл, — терпеливо говорит Ганнибал, так же монотонно и четко, как если бы они разговаривали об одном из тех зверств, из которых состоит жизнь Уилла. — Это может быть просто подарком от друга. Или чем-то много большим, — тон его не меняется, остается идеально учтивым, но в том, как он смотрит на Уилла, внезапно появляется скрытый жар.

Это словно повторение того момента в гараже, пугающее дежавю, только на этот раз Уилл не может уйти прочь и спрятаться за своими обязанностями и требованиями Джека. Бежать некуда.

Уилл нервно облизывает губы. Привычка, от которой ему никак не удается избавиться — как и от проживания больных фантазий других людей. Ему хочется… Уилл не совсем уверен, чего ему хочется и что ему нужно, но отчаянно устал этого _не иметь_.

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — говорит Уилл, снова постукивая по флакону. Звучит нерешительно даже на его слух, поэтому он прочищает горло и пробует еще раз: — Я хочу этого. Хочу большего.

Ответа нет. Уиллу не сразу удается посмотреть прямо на Ганнибала, но когда он наконец это делает, в глазах Ганнибала нет ничего кроме голода, словно он — одно из экзотических блюд Ганнибала, и тому не терпится его попробовать.

— Прекрасно, — Ганнибал встает и накрывает руку Уилла на флаконе своей, удивительно сильной. — Почему бы нам не начать с этого?

* * *

Уилл забывает о времени под горячей водой, бьющей в спину. Не то чтобы она успокаивает, но по крайней мере немного расслабляет напряженную шею. Он пытается не волноваться, не думать, почему Ганнибал велел ему принять душ, и на что именно он согласился. Ожидание как тяжелый ком в животе, и очень похоже на страх.

Ванная Ганнибала — декадентский этюд, мечта из хрома и щедро расписанных плиток. Роскошные темно-красные полотенца ласкают тело, успокаивая нервную дрожь, пробегающую под кожей.

Уилл как раз поправляет пояс боксеров, когда слышит звон стекла о стекло. Уилл ошеломлен, как близко стоит Ганнибал — так близко, что он чувствует на шее его дыхание. Уилл даже не слышал, как он вошел.

— Стесняешься?

— А постучать? — вырывается у Уилла, и он разворачивается лицом к Ганнибалу. — Не… что…

Может, и глупо ожидать, что Ганнибал будет стучаться. Это его дом, и Уилл согласился на… _что-то_. Он практически уверен, что согласился на секс, и это нормально. Все думают, что он фрик, но он все же мужчина. Ему нравится секс. Его пугает другое, та тревожащая связь, о которой он не может перестать думать. _Интимность._

— Может, немного, — поправляется он.

— Тогда оставь их. Пока, — говорит Ганнибал, окидывая почти обнаженное тело Уилла одобрительным взглядом. И теперь Уилл совершенно точно смущен, стоя в провисших боксерах рядом с Ганнибалом, который неведомым образом выглядит идеально одетым даже в слегка мятой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Ганнибал добавляет: — Не нужно. Сегодня тебя здесь ждет только удовольствие.

Он склоняется ближе и — _о боже_ — снова обнюхивает Уилла, медленно двигаясь от ключицы к уху, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая. Уилл с трудом сглатывает, когда Ганнибал тычется носом в его горло, затем мягко задевает губами и, кажется, слегка языком — это может быть всего лишь плодом его воображения, но все равно заставляет его задрожать.

Уилл благодарно опускается на возникший из ниоткуда табурет. Флакон с лосьоном после бритья стоит на столике, а за ним — большое зеркало, в котором Уилл огромными глазами смотрит на себя.

— Ты правда так считаешь? Я о записке, — спрашивает Уилл, глядя, как Ганнибал раскладывает маленькую миску, толстую кисть и потертый кожаный сверток. Уиллу сразу же хочется забрать вопрос обратно. Не надо быть психиатром, чтобы заметить в его словах нужду.

— Я не шучу о важных вещах, — говорит Ганнибал, встречаясь в зеркале глазами с Уиллом. Так почему-то проще, и Уилл позволяет себе дольше не отводить взгляд. Жесткий свет в ванной делает линии на лице Ганнибала резкими, добавляя его внешности нечто зловещее, что исчезает без следа с довольной улыбкой, когда Ганнибал замечает, что Уилл разглядывает его.

— Мисс Катц ошибалась, — говорит Ганнибал, взбивая в миске пену отрывистыми взмахами кисти с такой силой, что плечи Уилла покрываются крошечными брызгами. — Человек никогда не должен пахнуть как то, чем он не является. Ты какой угодно, только не обыкновенный.

Ганнибал встает позади Уилла и запрокидывает его голову, пока она не упирается ему в живот. Уилл прерывисто выдыхает, чувствуя себя странно уязвимым с горлом, обнаженным словно в знак подчинения, словно он сейчас погрузится в разум убийцы — но чувствует он только влажную от пены кисть на своей коже.

Он смотрит, как Ганнибал несколько секунд медлит над свертком, потом выбирает опасную бритву с простой черной рукоятью.

Руки Ганнибала на коже Уилла сильные, уверенные. Его длинные пальцы так же умело обращаются с ножом, как и с ручкой, натягивая кожу перед следующим взмахом. Уилла не должно это удивлять — всего несколько часов назад он видел, как тот с хирургической точностью рубит и режет печень.

Они не разговаривают. Уилл закрывает глаза и позволяет себе наслаждаться отсутствием мыслей. Единственные звуки — шелест бритвы и глубокие вдохи Ганнибала. Он получает очевидное наслаждение, вдыхая его запах; это потрясающе интимно и взыскательно. В животе Уилла сворачивается жар, и он чувствует в горле лихорадочный стук сердца, на полпути встречающий бритву в гротескном подражании поцелую.

Резкая боль так неожиданна, что Уилл не знает, ахает он до или после. Он распахивает глаза и видит кровь, текущую по своему горлу.

— Прошу прощения, — тихо говорит Ганнибал. — Ты сильно отвлекаешь.

Пальцы его свободной руки пробегают по коже Уилла, стирая большую часть крови. Уилл смотрит, как Ганнибал медленно облизывает их и на долю секунды закрывает глаза. Он чувствует головокружение, почти не дышит, не обращая внимания на голос в своей голове, который кричит, чтобы он сейчас же выбирался отсюда.

Вместо этого Уилл сидит совершенно неподвижно и смотрит, как пальцы Ганнибала выскальзывают из его губ и возвращаются к горлу Уилла. На сей раз они задевают порез, и Уилл — _господи, да что со мной не так,_ — чувствует, что у него встает.

Дальнейшее бритье проходит без инцидентов. Уилл внимательно следит за ним через зеркало, но Ганнибал не дает себя сбить и подстригает бороду Уилла с искусной непринужденностью. Из пореза все еще сочится кровь, крохотные капли скатываются по горлу Уилла, совсем как его член медленно протекает в боксеры, пачкая их. Уилл опьянен ощущениями: удовольствие, боль, и все — _его собственное_.

— Сделай так еще, — шепчет Уилл, глядя на Ганнибала полуприкрытыми глазами. Пламя в глазах Ганнибала говорит Уиллу, что он прав, что это была не случайность, и Ганнибал действительно желает его таким. Он наклоняет голову, обнажая горло для их обоюдного удовольствия.

Ганнибал протирает его кожу, очень аккуратно, почти как если бы тянул время, но скорее всего, просто наслаждаясь предвкушением. На этот раз он встает перед Уиллом, делает легкое движение запястьем, которое выглядело бы небрежным, не будь это Ганнибал, и Уилл чувствует кровь, струящуюся по ключице. Этот порез длиннее, так низко, что рубашка легко прикроет его, но Уилл будет знать, что он там, и помнить о нем несколько дней.

Ганнибал склоняется, достаточно медленно, чтобы Уилл мог отстраниться, но Уилл только закрывает глаза и ждет. Язык Ганнибала на рассеченной коже груб, проводит по разрезу кончиком, сильно нажимая, и вслед за ним пальцы прижимаются еще сильнее. Боль легкая, несравнимая с болью от удара ножом или пули, но ему хорошо, так чертовски хорошо. Уилл не может сдержать стона, и он жаждет еще больше _всего._

Ганнибал целует Уилла с его кровью на языке и руках, и Уилл влюбляется во второй раз меньше чем за день.

Лосьон жжет на порезах, но Уилл едва замечает это за грохотом своего сердца.

— Ведь так много лучше, — спрашивает Ганнибал, вжимая слова в кожу Уилла. Уилл не чувствует запахов сквозь вкус собственной крови, но думает, что Ганнибал спрашивает не об этом.

Возможно, он ошибался, и Ганнибалу все-таки нравится владеть чем-то не совсем безупречным и слегка потрепанным по краям.


End file.
